Life is Strange - Ten Years Later
by Sovereign-fr
Summary: 10 ans après la mort de Chloe Price, Max Caulfield reçois une invitation de Blackwell à une fête des anciens étudiants. Revenant dans la ville de ses études en photographie, elle se rend compte de quelque chose. De tous les anciens de Blackwell, elle est bien la seule à être restée coincée moralement dans le passé.
1. Prologue : L'invitation

Nous sommes en 2023, cela fait dix ans que Max Caulfield a voyagé dans le temps, dix ans qu'elle a tenté de sauver sa meilleure amie Chloé Price de la mort sans succès… Une semaine qu'elle vécut et qui fut à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et dans aucune autre. Elle l'avait vue mourir, l'avais sauvée encore et encore, mais à la fin… Ce fut un élan d'altruisme de Chloé qui finit par l'emporter, elle demanda à Max de retourner une dernière fois dans le temps pour la laisser mourir afin qu'Arcadia Bay ne soit pas détruite… Mais Max… Max ne le vivait pas ainsi, Chloé n'était plus sa meilleure amie à ce moment de l'histoire… Cholé était devenue l'amour de sa vie, elles s'étaient séparées sur un long baiser avant que Caulfield ne retourne une dernière fois dans le temps au moyen d'une photo pour réparer ce qu'elle avait causé…

Aujourd'hui, à la fin aout 2023, presque dix ans plus tard. Max revient à Arcadia Bay, reviens à Blackwell. Une fête a été organisée pour les anciens élèves de l'académie et Max est invitée. Bien qu'elle comptât refuser de prime abord… Quelque chose la reliait à cet endroit… Une personne qui est à jamais gravé dans son cœur et son âme : Chloé Price…


	2. Retour à Blackwell

Max connaissait la route par cœur, elle ne l'a pas oubliée malgré les années. Au volant de sa petite Ford noire elle se gara sur le parking de l'académie. En descendant de sa voiture, un petit papillon bleu se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, ce papillon lui rappelant tant sa Chloé. Sur le vestimentaire et le physique néanmoins, Maxine a totalement changé, elle porte un blouson de cuir par-dessus une chemise à carreaux ouverte qui donne sur un T-shirt des Scorpions, elle s'est aussi mise à la mode des jeans troués avec dix ans de retard, et portait des bottines, en la voyant on pourrais croire à une Chloé mais sans les cheveux bleus ; parlant de ses cheveux justement, elle les a laissé pousser et ils lui tombent désormais un peu en dessous des épaules, par contre elle a aussi des lunettes ce qui dénote légèrement avec ce look à la rockeuse des années 90.

Maxine prit le chemin qu'elle avait pris encore et encore pendant ses deux années de scolarité à Blackwell, ou les deux années de larmes comme elle les appelle. Dans la grande cour, les panneaux de photographies de Mark Jefferson avaient été retirés depuis des années et jamais remplacés, c'est dans cette cour qu'a lieu la fête en plein air, tous les anciens étudiants de ses années sont présents à l'exception de Nathan Prescott qui purge encore sa peine de prison. Elle n'avance à travers les gens regardant les lieux et les visages et c'est là que son premier Flashback à lieu alors qu'elle vit un petit panneau « toilettes » qui pointait vers le bâtiment principal de l'académie…

Max se retrouva dix ans plus tôt dans la tempête, au pied du phare sous la pluie battante, elle revit ce baiser long entre les deux jeunes femmes et Chloé qui la regardait « Ne m'oublie pas, Max Caulfield… » lui avait-elle dit, « Jamais… » fut la réponse. Sortie de ses pensées elle se surpris d'avoir son pouce sur ses lèvres comme si ce baiser venait juste d'avoir lieu et elle se murmura… « Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée Chloé Price… Jamais… »

Elle reprit sa déambulation cherchant des visages familiers sans pour autant être réellement sortie de ses pensées. « Max Caulfield, même dix ans après tu es toujours dans la lune. » Dit une voix un peu moqueuse derrière elle, la photographe se retourne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa vieille amie Kate Marsh se tiens devant elle avec un grand sourire, son visage rayonnant, elle était au bras d'un homme vêtu d'un costume que l'ancienne étudiante présenta comme étant son mari. Max le salua et son amie lui demanda ce qu'elle était devenue depuis le temps.

Question intéressante, Max a connu une période de vide après les cours, où elle faisait juste un petit tour des état unis armée de son Polaroïd pour prendre en photo les paysages qu'elle trouvait beau, ses photos ont été remarquées par un dirigeant de galerie qui lui proposa de les exposer, a contrecœur mais ayant besoin de moyens à cette époque, elle accepta et ce fut le début de la fortune deux ans après son départ de Blackwell. Par la suite elle se mis à son compte réellement, finissant par pouvoir s'acheter un petit local à Boston où elle ouvrit à son tour une petite galerie photo mais surtout un « studio rétro » : le mot d'ordre ? Que de l'argentique, pas de numérique. Son _Caulfield Argentic_ comme il s'appelait avait une certaine renommée dans la ville, tout particulièrement auprès de la communauté française de Boston qui appréciais énormément son travail, ses photos développées à la main ou encore son studio ayant beaucoup de décors pour la photo car les logiciels de retouche étaient bannis de petite société. Kate a été impressionnée par ce récit, le siens était un peu moins glorieux, de son côté elle était juste devenue photographe d'un petit magasine local. Elle guida ensuite Max vers les autres anciens de l'académie qu'elle connaît.

La masse de souvenir revenant à Max est colossale, tous ces moments issus de ses deux années d'études, les blagues faites à leur seconde prof de photographie : Mme Addison et le petit groupe qui c'était formé dans la classe, excluant même Victoria et ses groupies, même si cette situation a fini par changer sur la seconde année. Mais le plus grand choc pour Max a été Warren, il était désormais en fauteuil roulant, il travaillait dans un laboratoire et une expérience faite sur des produit basiques lui rongèrent tellement les jambes en tombant qu'il en avait perdu l'usage. Maxine comme d'habitude ne compris que la moitié des explications scientifiques, mais elle compati. Evidement tous sont présent avec leurs conjoints, d'ailleurs Warren est avec Brooke et une question arriva justement de cette dernière : « Et toi Max ? tu as laissé ton copain à Boston ? » Cette question eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Max, elle n'avait aimé qu'une personne depuis ces dix dernières années et c'est Chloé, elle sait qu'elle gâche sa vie en refusant toute autre personne, mais elle en est consciente et se sait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. « Je n'ai personne. » Finit-elle par répondre simplement en tentant de cacher ses émotions. « Mais pourtant une aussi belle femme que toi… Et avec ton nouveau look… Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies personne. » Ajouta Brooke. « Je ne veux personne, je suis bien seule. » Les autres n'insistèrent pas davantage ne voulant pas vexer Max, mais Warren lui lança un regard réprobateur, il était un des seuls à connaitre les capacités de la jeune femme, trois mois après la mort de Chloé, elle lui avait tout expliqué sans qu'il la prenne pour une folle et elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'amour de sa vie. Ce regard ne remettait pas en question ce vieux récit, il était juste là pour montrer à Max qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse sans se réfugier dans le passé.

La suite de la fête se passa bien, Max réussi même à avoir une conversation avec Victoria sans que ça vire à l'insulte, comme quoi dix ans suffisent à guérir les vieilles inimitiés. Puis en fin de soirée, chaque étudiant fut invité à donner deux musiques qu'il connait et quand ce fut le tour de Max tout le monde s'attendait à du rétro. Evidement elle leur donna raison, elle commença par _Still Loving You_ des _Scorpions_, un Slow que beaucoup dansèrent mais Max resta seule à se dandiner la main sur son cœur, comme seconde chanson elle retourna dans du rythmé mais des années 50 en prêtant son CD sur lequel se trouve _Rocket 69_ de _Connee Allen_, certains se moquèrent mais beaucoup dansèrent tout de même.

Quand tout le monde se sépara, Max fut abordée par Michelle Grant qui était devenue la nouvelle principale de Blackwell. L'ancienne prof de sciences qui désormais a les cheveux bien gris lui fit une proposition à laquelle Max ne se serait jamais attendue : « Max, j'ai entendu dire que ton studio travaillant à l'argentique a un certain succès à Boston, que dirais tu d'intervenir dans certains cours de madame Addison pour apprendre l'argentique aux élèves ? » Max ne savait quoi dire. « Et… Et bien… Je ne reste pas longtemps à Arcadia Bay… Je ne pense pas apporter grand-chose… » Max bafouillait à moitié bien sûr. « Foutaises Max, regarde ton succès à Boston, ça ferait du bien aux élèves d'apprendre de vieilles choses, même le temps d'un ou deux cours. » Max soupira. « Bien… Bien… Je vais appeler mon associé à Boston pour prendre un mois de congé et faire un projet argentique avec les élèves. » Finit par dire Caulfield. « Merci beaucoup Max, on se voie demain ? » Max acquiesça et parti tranquillement, pour aller s'assoir dans sa voiture. « Décidément… Arcadia quand tu me tiens… » Se murmura-t-elle. « Tu es sûre que c'est Arcadia ? ce n'est pas autre chose ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête. « Non c'est toi… Ce sera toujours toi… » Murmura Max avant de plonger sa main dans sa veste, plus précisément dans la poche côté cœur dont elle sorti deux photos : un selfie de Chloé pris quelques jours avant sa mort et la photo du papillon bleu datant du jour de sa mort, elle les contempla ainsi pendant un moment. « Retour à la case départ. Chloé… Donne-moi la force de ne pas revenir te chercher et de ne pas détruire Arcadia juste pour sentir à nouveau tes lèvres ou ton étreinte… »


	3. Rêves d'une autre vie

Maxine était assise en posture de méditation sur un divan, elle était vêtue uniquement de la chemise à carreaux rouges de Rachel que Chloé lui avait offert dans sa chambre des années plus tôt, la chemise était mise de manière à cacher sa poitrine et autres parties intimes. Maxine tenait ainsi une pose de profil, le coude droit sur le dossier du divan, la tête tenue par sa main droite et légèrement tournée vers sa gauche. Elle tenait aussi une tasse dans sa main gauche posée sur sa cuisse et fixait à travers ses lunettes quelqu'un à sa gauche. Un flash apparut, le Polaroïd gris de William venait d'immortaliser cette pose « sexy » de Maxine et la photo en sortait. Chloé qui tenait l'appareil secoua la photo et la présenta à la photographe qui sourit en remerciant son aimée avant de l'embrasser d'un tendre baiser et Chloé parla. « Ça aurait pu être nous… » Dit-elle simplement. « Je sais Chloé… Ne me tente pas de revenir en arrière pour changer encore le passé… » Répondit Max avec une petite larme perlant sur sa joue. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te tenter… Tu le fais toute seule… Je ne te mérite pas Max… Tu m'as sauvée tellement de fois… » Répondit sa rockeuse. « Et tu sais que je recommencerais encore et encore si je le pouvais… » Dit Max les larmes aux yeux. « Max… » Chloé commençait aussi à avoir des larmes. « Je t'aimerais toujours Chloé et je ne t'oublierais jamais… Même si pour ça je dois me réfugier chaque nuit dans ce rêve… Même si chaque matin depuis dix ans je me réveille avec des larmes coulant sur mes joues… Je sais que je gâche ma vie et toutes mes chances d'être heureuse… Mais c'est le prix à payer pour t'avoir laissé mourir… » Dit Max qui pleurait. « Max… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… » Balbutia Chloé qui pour une fois s'était fait clouer le bec. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi… » Elles s'embrassèrent, un long et passionné baiser, la chemise de Maxine commençant à être enlevée et la température entre les deux femmes, montant peu à peu. Puis ce rêve devint néant… A la place ce fut un plafond blanc un peu troublé qui apparut. Max venait de se réveiller avec les larmes aux yeux comme tous les jours depuis dix ans.

Maxine dormais chez les Price, Joyce et David avaient accepté de la loger pendant son mois à Arcadia Bay, ce matin-là elle descendait lourdement l'escalier depuis l'ancienne chambre de Chloé qu'ils lui avaient prêtée, un fait qui accentuait son chagrin mais elle tentait de pas trop le montrer. David lui fit seulement une réflexion : « Tu as une sale tête ce matin Max. » Comment voulait-il qu'elle n'ait pas une sale tête, elle dormait dans la chambre de la femme qu'elle aimait et qu'à ses yeux elle avait trahi en la laissant mourir, elle regrettait chaque jour depuis dix ans d'avoir écouté cet altruisme soudain de Chloé et de ne pas avoir cédé à l'égoïsme en lui sauvant la vie. « Comme tous les jours David. » Répondit-elle simplement. « La mort te Chloé te hante encore ? » Il semblait inquiet de l'état de Max, un peu comme tous ceux qui la connaissaient. « Oui… Même dix ans plus tard… » David n'était pas forcément surpris, il connaissait les regrets de Max, il savait qu'elle avait répété des dizaines de fois combien elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles pendant cinq ans, mais il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison, une raison que Max ne donnait pas depuis une décennie. Il n'insista cependant pas sur ses doutes, laissant Max manger tranquille son petit déjeuner avant de lui proposer de la conduire à Blackwell pour sa journée de cours.

Ce fut une journée comme les autres pour l'académie, Maxine fut présentée à la nouvelle promotion par Mme Addison qui leur expliqua que la photographe c'était tenue ici plusieurs années plus tôt et qu'aujourd'hui elle était une sommité à Boston dans le domaine de la photographie argentique. Certains élèves évidement se montrèrent réticents à ces « vieilleries » dans un monde de plus en plus enclin à la fuite en avant technologique, mais les autres étaient attentifs. Max passa la matinée à écouter le cours du professeur se remémorant souvent les cours qu'elle avait elle-même reçu une décennie plus tôt. L'après-midi, ce fut son tour d'intervenir, elle expliqua en premier lieu que la photographie argentique était vivante, que le photographe met une partie de son âme dans la photographie qu'il prend et que souvent les plus beaux clichés viennent de ce procédé. Certains élèves lui posèrent des questions sur ses photos, lui demandant lesquelles étaient ses favorites ou celles lui énonçant le plus de souvenirs. Elle en montra deux : une qu'elle avait amenée dans son sac : une photographie de deux mariés devant la statue du stade de baseball de Boston, elle fut prise avec un appareil à pellicule pas si différent d'un reflex moderne. Et l'autre, elle l'a sortie de la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste, c'était une photo de Polaroïd très importante pour elle : le papillon bleu. La photo des mariés circula dans la classe et elle fut souvent mise en comparaison avec des photos numériques qui malgré la qualité des imprimantes se montraient moins bonnes que des argentiques, mais la photo du papillon ne quitta pas les mains de Max.

A la fin de la journée, David n'étant pas disponible pour la ramener à cause d'altercations entre des élèves, elle prit un bus pour descendre au _Two Whales Diner, _reprenant un peu ses habitudes d'étudiante. Sur le chemin elle s'endormis, elle était un peu fatiguée par sa journée. Être à la place du professeur était plus épuisant que d'être à celle de l'élève visiblement.

« Maxine Caulfield, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Chloé Price ici présente pour épouse ? » Max se retrouvait devant un autel de mariage, devant le prêtre ou elle et Chloé étaient pour se marier, ayant troqué les robes traditionnelles par des tenues de rockeuses. « Oui ! » « Chloé Price, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Maxine Caulfield ici présente pour épouse ? » « Et pas qu'un peut ! » « Dans ce cas mesdames, je vous déclare femme et femme, vous pouvez vous embrasser. » Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, elles sautèrent limite dessus pour se rouler une pelle, puis Chloé murmura. « Il est pas mal ce rêve aussi… » « T'as vu ? J'innove. » « Pas trop tôt, le dernier ça fait trois ans que tu le fais… » « T'as qu'à m'aider aussi… » Les deux rirent et Max se réveilla de ce court rêve dans un mélange de bonheur et de mélancolie.

Elle descendit du bus pour entrer dans le Two Whales Diner, à l'intérieur Joyce qui n'était pas loin de finir son service l'accueilli et lui servit ce qu'elle aime : des œufs au bacon. Puis elles discutèrent, Joyce ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Max son look qui avait bien changé en huit ans, Max répondit simplement qu'elle se sentait bien en rockeuse, mais surtout Maxine remarqua que la mère de son amie était enceinte. « C'est pour quand ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Normalement pour noël. » Répondit Joyce. « Chloé aurait été contente je pense d'avoir un… souffre-douleur à domicile. » Joyce ne put s'empêcher de rire. « C'est sûr ! » Joyce redevint sérieuse. « Max, j'ai parlé avec David ce midi. Il pense que les raisons de ta tristesse vont au-delà de tout ce que tu nous as dit. » Maxine soupira et se décida enfin à jouer cartes sur table, en partie. « Oui… Mais je ne peux pas en parler, tu me prendrais pour une folle… » « Tu sais que je peux entendre beaucoup de choses. » Dit Joyce en souriant. « Je sais… Mais ça tu ne peux pas… Personne ne peut… Même dix ans après… » Joyce n'était pas déçue, elle se doutait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose, mais elle était inquiète pour Max, même tant de temps après elle était encore brisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Joyce l'étreignit comme une mère et lui proposa de la ramener pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Dehors, la sans abri qui vivait à côté du Diner observait les deux femmes, elle fit signe à Max qui alla la voir avant de partir. Elle prit la voiture en lisant un mot que cette femme étrange lui avais remis…


	4. Le Cycle sans fin

Max était en voiture avec Joyce dans un silence gênant, elle lisait le mot remis par la sans-abri, cette femme qui lui avait toujours apparue étrange lors de ses voyages dans le temps dix ans plus tôt l'était toujours, comme si elle savait pour son don mais ne l'avais jamais dit. La photographe regarda le mot, il lui demandait de venir « là où le choix fut terrible ». Max savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, elle avait du mal à cacher ses émotions, car le Phare était bien le dernier endroit où elle voulait se rendre. « Tu sembles préoccupée Max… » Lui dit Joyce. « J'ai eu une journée compliquée, jouer la prof c'est… Complexe et fatiguant… » Lui menti la jeune femme.

Joyce n'y croyant pas, se gara quelques instants et prit le mot qu'elle lut. « Qu'entend notre amie par un choix terrible qu'a été fait ? » Maxine soupira, elle aurait espéré que Joyce ne lise jamais ça, elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir jeté par la fenêtre, et résistât à la tentation de retourner un peu en arrière pour le faire. A la place elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait au milieu de toute sa fatigue pour fixer Joyce dans les yeux. « Tu me prendra pour une folle si je te raconte ça… Pire… Tu pourrais me haïr si tu y crois… » « Je veux quand même l'entendre Max, il y a quelque chose qui te ronge depuis que tu es revenue… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… Tu es comme une fille pour moi et ça me fait de la peine de te voir souffrir… » Maxine était touchée par les paroles de Joyce, même si au fond elle craignait que ce soit les dernières paroles gentilles qu'elle entende d'elle, elle rassembla son courage une seconde fois et les larmes montèrent. « Pas depuis que je suis revenue… Depuis dix ans… Depuis… Depuis… » Elle commençait à pleurer. « Depuis la mort de Chloé ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nathan Prescott l'a tuée. » Joyce avait aussi une mine triste à l'évocation de sa fille mais Max pleurait réellement. « Je l'ai laissé faire Joyce… J'ai laissé Chloé mourir… Tout ça pour sauver cette foutue ville ! » Max cria la fin, comme si elle lâchait un poids alors qu'elle fondait en larmes et Joyce semblait troublée, elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça, elle demanda des explications et Max lui raconta tout, y compris son amour pour Chloé, tout jusqu'au choix fatidique dans la tempête, jusqu'au moment où Chloé lui a demandé de la sacrifier pour que personne ne meure à Arcadia bay, un choix qui hantait toujours Max jour et nuit malgré les années, elle lui raconta ensuite tous ses rêves qu'elle faisait depuis ce jour-là et le malaise qu'elle ressentait à vivre chez eux à cause de son choix. Joyce eu du mal à encaisser le choc, mais elle finit par prendre Maxine dans ses bras et à l'étreindre. « Ça va aller Max… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Ça semble irréel… Mais ce morceau de papier est une preuve, personne ne t'a jamais vu parler à cette femme et pourtant elle agit comme si elle te connaissait et connais aussi l'épisode le plus sombre de ta vie… Je… Je te pardonne pour ce choix… Tu as respecté la volonté de ma Chloé… C'est un élan d'altruisme qui l'a emmenée… Je suis fière de ma petite… » Max ne s'y attendais pas, elle profita de l'étreinte chaleureuse mais pleine de chagrin de Joyce. « Merci Joyce… Merci de me pardonner… » Max pleurait toujours. « La vie continue Max, il va falloir que tu lâche prise comme moi et David l'avons fait. » « Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable… » « Je vais t'y aider, je vais parler à David, tu voudrais être la marraine de notre petit gars ? » Max ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était soudain mais elle accepta d'un mouvement de la tête se terrant dans mutisme habituel. Joyce lui déposa un baiser sur le front et repris la route.

Devant chez les Price, Max lui dit qu'elle devait aller à son fameux rendez-vous, Joyce lui promis de garder secrètes les révélations et lui fit promettre de rentrer pour se reposer. Max pris le volant de sa voiture en lui répondant d'un simple sourire, elle prit la route du phare qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter, sur place elle parcouru le petit chemin pédestre en ayant des souvenirs qui remontaient, lui donnant quelques larmes aux yeux. Arrivée au pied du phare elle s'assied seule sur le banc, attendant cette mystérieuse sans abri qui semblais en savoir plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

« Tu es venue, je n'y croyais plus. » La sans abri brune sorti des fourrés où elle dormait depuis quelques temps, et s'avança vers Max qui tournait la tête vers elle. « Que veux-tu ? Et pourquoi juste me donner un mot ? » Elle était un peu énervée, elle avait dû révéler son plus grand secret à Joyce, dire pourquoi Chloé est morte alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la sauver, à cause de ce fameux mot. « Les choses sont parfois plus complexes que tu peux le penser Maxine Caulfield. » Là c'était la goutte de trop, elle semblait tout savoir d'elle alors que dans cette réalité, elles ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et qui est tu ? » « Je le connais et je sais que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Max, quant à mon identité… Elle n'a pas d'importance, je suis ici depuis trop longtemps et tout le monde l'a oubliée. » Max pesta. « Et que me veux-tu ? » « D'abord te remercier de l'avertissement concernant la tempête. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle sache ça, la tempête n'avait pas eu lieu dans cette réalité et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de la prévenir. « Je vois que tu te poses des questions, je vais te simplifier la tâche, je suis comme toi Max, je voyage dans le temps. Je le fais juste un peu mieux et sans photo. » Elle la regarda encore plus, cette femme était un mystère pour elle, et plus cette conversation avançais, moins elle comprenait tout ce qui lui est arrivé, elle se surpris à en vouloir à cette femme qui aurait pu sauver Chloé finalement. « Le plus simple… Est que je te montre, donne-moi ta main. » La femme lui tendit sa main et Max la pris, les deux furent transportée dans le temps, une sensation que Max n'avait jamais oubliée.

Elles apparurent dans un champ où se trouvait un jeune indien, la femme expliqua à Chloé qu'elles étaient plusieurs siècles en arrière et qu'elles ne devaient intervenir sous aucun prétexte. Soudain, elles sentirent la terre trembler, un séisme se produisait et l'indien courut. Elles le suivirent et le trouvèrent en compagnie d'une jeune femme de son peuple ils parlaient dans leur dialecte qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, mais il était facile de savoir qu'ils étaient amoureux. Max compris néanmoins qu'il devait choisir entre les nombreuses vies de la baie et celle de sa bien-aimée. Il choisit de sauver la baie, comme Max l'a fait. « Il… Il s'est retrouvé face au même choix que moi… » « En effet, et il n'était pas le dernier… »

Elle conduit alors Max à travers les époques lui montrant que toutes les personnes à l'arrivée de leur don se retrouvèrent face à ce choix terrible moins d'un mois après l'avoir obtenu, elle montra tous les détenteurs du don, sauf elle et Max. A la fin de ce voyage à travers les époques, elles se retrouvèrent dans un espace blanc. « Bienvenue dans ce que j'aime appeler : un Nexus temporel, ici on est hors du temps, c'est un endroit… agréable pour réfléchir… » « Pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ? » « Pour que tu comprennes, notre don est aussi une malédiction, tous ses détenteurs depuis cet indien on subit le même choix que toi mais d'une manière différente. Ils se sont tous retrouvé à choisir entre une personne chère à leur cœur ou la survie de la population de la baie. Ils ont dû choisir entre l'égoïsme et l'altruisme, entre le destin d'une poignée et celui du plus grand nombre. » Max voulu s'assoir, une chaise sa matérialisa sous elle, ces révélations venaient de l'assommer, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toutes ces vies perdues à cause de ce don, toutes ces personnes brisées intérieurement comme elle l'a été. « Comment… » « Comment c'est possible ? Je me suis posé la question pendant des années, alors j'ai exploré le temps sans intervenir. C'est un Cycle qui perdure depuis que cet indien a fait quelque chose que je te montrerais lors de notre prochain voyage. » « Tu cherches un moyen de l'interrompre, c'est ça ? » La femme sourit. « En effet, depuis que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, mais je suis aussi réaliste… J'ai soixante-cinq ans, malgré mes voyages dans le temps je vieillis, alors il est temps que je passe le flambeau, comme toi tu devras le passer si tu ne résous pas cette énigme insoluble de ton vivant. » Max était perturbée, elle recevait un nouveau poids sur ses épaules suffisamment fragiles, mais les yeux bleus de cette femme la fixaient attendant une réponse. « Je… Je t'aiderais… Autant que tu voies ça de ton vivant non ? »

La femme lui sourit en retour, Maxine était peut-être la solution à ce problème insoluble, du moins elle l'espérait. Max quant à elle était toujours troublée. « J'ai une question, tu sais que je voyage dans le temps, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue plus tôt ? » La femme lui sourit. « Hélas je ne peux défaire ce que tu fais, c'est une règle immuable. Il faut que tu veule défaire pour que je puisse intervenir. » « Pourquoi ? » « Les règles concernant le surnaturel sont parfois plus cruelles que celles des tribunaux. » Max sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'insista pas davantage, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. « Rentrons… » La vieille femme lui repris sa main et elles quittèrent cet endroit entre les réalités.

Non loin du phare, David montait le chemin en compagnie de Brooke. Le premier avait été alerté par le départ soudain de Max et la seconde qui se promenait sur la place avec Warren avait vu la voiture de son amie et cette dernière monter vers le phare d'un pas décidé. Ils arrivèrent en haut et ne trouvèrent personne. « Bon… pas de Max… Ou est-ce qu'elle se planque ? » « Tout ça m'inquiète… Je la trouve encore plus troublée qu'avant… pas toi ? » « J'ai arrêté de faire attention, c'est vous le super vigile. » Warren les rejoignit avec son fauteuil et avant que les deux puissent lui reprocher de les avoir suivis, Max et la femme apparurent comme par magie sous les yeux médusés. « Max ?! » Cria presque Brooke surprise de la voir apparaitre comme ça devant une Maxine qui passa les mains sur son visage. « Ok… Là c'est la merde… » « Max ? C'est quoi ce merdier ? » Dit David qui était autant décontenancé que les autres, sauf Warren qui la regarda. « Tu as remis ça ? ... » David et Brooke se tournèrent vers Warren. « Attend… Tu étais au courant que Max a des espèces de trucs qui lui permettent d'apparaitre comme ça ? » Dit Brooke un peu énervée. « Si seulement c'était que ça… Mais elle m'a fait promettre d'en parler à personne… Il y a dix ans… Quand elle a eu besoin de se confier… » David intervint. « Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce merdier ? Comment Max est apparue de nulle part ? » « David… Brooke… Asseyez-vous… Ça va être long… Vous paraitre dingue… Et vous faire voyager entre tristesse et colère… » Ils obéirent et Max commença son récit, épaulée par la sans abri, leur racontant tout à eux aussi, ils avaient été témoins de sa réapparition au retour de voyages dans le temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Brooke encaissa bien les révélations mais David eu davantage de mal quand la mort de Chloé fut évoquée, mais il ne frappa par Max pour autant déclarant simplement qu'il ne voulait pas être à sa place. Brooke se permit même une plaisanterie sur le célibat de Max qui lui dit gentiment d'aller se faire voir, et David ne parut pas plus surpris que ça que Chloé aimait les femmes, mais il le fut pour Max. Ce fut ensuite la sans abri qui expliqua le cruel cycle qui durait depuis des siècles et qu'elle tentait de l'arrêter tant bien que mal. La soirée de ce soir étant pour donner à Max les réponses qu'elle cherchait sur les raisons du sacrifice de Chloé. Au final le groupe finit par se séparer. De retour chez les Price, David et Joyce épaulèrent encore plus Maxine, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité, ils refusaient d'abandonner la jeune Caulfield qui avait tout tenté pour sauver la femme qu'elle aimait dix ans plus tôt, ensemble ils pleurèrent à nouveau Chloé, mais Joyce et David étaient différent, face à ces révélations : elle était partie en héroïne pour eux.


	5. Révélations du passé et d'un avenir

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis que Max a appris l'existence du Cycle qui lui a couté Chloé, ses journées se ressemblent toutes, elle aide Mme Addison avec les élèves durant ses après-midis, et le soir elle va à ses entrainements secrets pour maitriser totalement son don de voyage temporel avec la sans-abri. Elle ne passa néanmoins pas tout son Week End à s'entrainer, elle le passa avec les Price et ses amis avant qu'ils ne repartent tous chez eux, la promotion de Blackwell de son année s'étant totalement dispersée aux quatre coins des états unis. Le dernier repas eu lieu dans un restaurant, ce qui surpris Max, c'est que c'était Victoria qui en était à l'origine. Elle avait bien changé en dix ans, et malgré le fait qu'elle leur en avant fait baver quand ils étaient encore tous à l'académie, elle semblait suffisamment ravie de les revoir pour leur payer le restaurant. Le Dimanche fut un peu plus spécial pour Maxine. Elle se rendait au phare tôt dans l'après-midi, la sans-abri lui ayant dit la veille qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Entre temps, Max c'était renseigné sur cette femme, elle ressemblait en tout point à une des vieilles affiches de recherches datant de 1997 mentionnant une certaine « Melissa Lee Grayson », mais aussi à une autre affiche datant de 1973 qui mentionnais seulement un surnom : « Sunshine Ray ».

Arrivée au phare, la femme l'attentait bien sagement. Avant de commencer son « cour du soir », Maxine ne put s'empêcher de la questionner sur ses recherches. « Je constate que tu as creusé… En effet c'est bien moi… » Max était surprise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. « Mais ? Pourquoi disparaitre ? » « Je m'étais installée à ces deux époques car les dates correspondaient à des possibilités d'apparition de voyageur, je n'ai rien trouvé en soixante-treize, mais en quatre-vingt-dix-sept… Disons que je savais déjà qu'une voyageuse était née depuis deux ans. » « Oui… Moi… » Dit Max penaude. « En effet… J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre au vu de mon objectif. Mais il faudrait croire que le destin nous joue parfois des tours… » « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Max qui ne comprenait rien à la dernière déclaration. « Cette réponse viendra le moment venu. » Elle comprit encore une fois que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Cette femme était mystérieuse aux yeux de Max, mais elle lui apportait des réponses qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait en confiance avec elle.

La femme finit par dire à Max qu'il était temps pour elle de voir comment était né le cycle, elle lui prit la main et guida seulement le voyage, c'était la jeune photographe qui utilisa son don pour les emmener. La sensation désormais totalement familière à Max les emporta loin dans le passé, revoir les actes de l'indien qui fut l'initiateur du Cycle selon les dires de la sans-abri. Elles le virent sur une table rituelle et Max questionna la femme. « Que font-ils ? » « Seule une mort peux acheter une vie. » « Seule une… Quoi ? » Avant que la femme puisse lui répondre, le voyageur indien se fit planter par le shaman de sa tribu, il mourut sur le coup et la réalité se déforma sous leurs yeux. La femme emmena ensuite Max dans le passé et la bien aimée de l'indien qui était enceinte ne se retrouva que légèrement blessée au lieu de mourir. « Il… Il l'a sauvée ? » « Oui, il a appris un rituel lié au temps qui lui a permis de sauver la vie de son choix en échange de son sacrifice. » Max n'en revenait pas, cet homme venait de sauver quelqu'un dans le passé en mourant dans un avenir, mais il semblait aussi avoir disparu dans ce passé lorsque sa bien-aimée aurait dû mourir, puis la femme les emmena dans leur lieu de tranquillité.

Max s'était terrée dans un mutisme depuis cette révélation, elle avait vu ce qu'il c'était passé et qu'un sacrifice avait suffi à changer le passé. « Je suppose que tu as des questions. » Dit la femme, Max la regarda, évidement qu'elle en avait, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Elle rassembla ses pensées pour essayer d'aller à l'essentiel avant de parler. Elle la fixa dans les yeux avant de parler, elle remarqua pour la première fois, les yeux bleus de la femme qui étaient semblables aux siens.

« Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Pour me donner un faux espoir ? » Demanda Max qui était un peu énervée et triste de savoir comment sauver Chloé a un prix qu'elle ne se savait pas prête à payer. « Non, pour te montrer comment est né le Cycle. Ce rituel shamanique des indiens était un leurre qui a créé le Cycle au prix d'une vie. » Max n'en revenait pas, et d'un coup elle comprenait pourquoi la femme aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre comme voyageur du temps : elle voulait reproduire le rituel en l'altérant pour mettre un terme au Cycle. « Me l'apprendrez-vous ? » demanda Maxine curieuse de voir sa réponse. « Non. » Répondit la femme. « Alors pourquoi me montrer ça ? Car je suis ton sacrifice pour stopper ça ? » Demanda Max un peu inquiète d'un coup. « Tu ne seras jamais un sacrifice à mes yeux Maxine Caulfield. Tu es bien trop importante. » Max ne comprenait pas, puis la femme lui repris la main pour la ramener dans le présent. Devant le phare, alors que Maxine se préparait à lui poser des questions, elle ravala sa salive en voyant que le vieil agent d'entretien de Blackwell était là : Samuel Taylor. Il avait désormais les cheveux gris, mais semblais toujours aussi spirituel. « Bonjour Max. » Dit-il avec sa voix qui était toujours aussi douce. « Samuel ? Que… Ne dites pas ce que vous avez vu… » Dit Max un peu paniquée. « Ne t'en fait pas Max, je l'ai toujours su. » Elle se reposa un peu et s'assied, le coup de stress lui avait mis une claque. Puis elle regarda la sans abri. « Je me pose tout de même une question, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré ton choix ? Et pourquoi je suis si précieuse à tes yeux ? » La femme la fixa. « Car je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau comme toi et… » Sam l'interrompit. « Tu ne penses pas que Max mérite la vérité ? » La femme soupira. « Bien… Bien… Tu es précieuse pour moi car… Je suis toi… » Max manqua de s'étouffer. « Tu… Es moi ?! » « D'une époque avancée par rapport à celle-ci, je suis revenue dans le temps pour trouver un autre voyageur car j'en avait trouvé aucun autre de mon vivant pour m'aider à clore ce Cycle de souffrance. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne… Hormis moi-même… » Max ne savait que penser, alors son « autre elle » et Samuel passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à lui expliquer. « Old-Max » lui raconta sa vie et sa recherche perpétuelle d'un moyen pour ramener Chloé qui dura des années, comme Max l'a fait, elle lui racontât sa découverte du Cycle et sa recherche depuis d'un moyen de l'interrompre. Mais maintenant elle se sentait sur le déclin, elle devait transmettre à la jeune version d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait découvert en espérant qu'elle trouve un moyen d'y mettre un terme.

Maxine devant ces révélations compris tout, son envie de sauver cette femme, le fait qu'elle la croie dans l'autre réalité quand elle l'a prévenue de la tempête, qu'elles ont les mêmes yeux et que même physiquement, en regardant de plus près, elles sont semblables. Elle comprit aussi que Max était si spirituel, savait pour la biche mais aussi pour le lien de Max dans le temps avec Arcadia Bay. Mais cela demeurait bizarre, elle se trouvait devant une copie plus âgée d'elle, à moins que ce soit elle la copie, elle ne savait pas et ne voulais pas le savoir. Le groupe se sépara en début de soirée et Maxine s'isola pas mal de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient.


	6. L'ultime choix

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis les révélations sur la femme sans-abri qui c'était révélée être une version plus âgée de Max. Cette dernière avait au cours de la semaine finis de peaufiner ses voyages dans le temps, pouvant désormais voyager totalement sans utiliser de photo et sans aide. Elle savait que ce long entrainement de deux semaines n'avait qu'un seul objectif : celui de sa version âgée. Elle gravit le chemin du phare, fatiguée de sa semaine mais désireuse de mettre un terme à tout ça, désormais elle savait tout sur les raisons de la mort de Chloé, intérieurement elle était en colère, la femme qu'elle aime avait dû mourir à cause d'un Cycle déclenché des siècles plus tôt et Max voulais y mettre un terme, si ce n'était pour elle, au moins que ça serve à ceux qui lui succéderais. Elle savait qu'elle avait de fortes chances d'y passer, mais elle s'en moquait, intérieurement elle en était à la limite ravie, ça lui permettrait de rejoindre Chloé, en faisant quelque chose de bien comme elle. « Old-Max » l'attendait devant le banc en souriant.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda l'ancienne. « Oui… » Répondit Max. Les deux Maxine se prirent la main et initièrent leur voyage dans le temps. Elles disparurent de cette réalité pour se rendre dans une autre, une autre que Max connaissait trop bien…

Dix ans plus tôt la tempête battait son plein et menaçait de détruire totalement Arcadia Bay, Max et Chloé échangèrent un baiser d'adieu long et passionné, puis Max utilisa sa photo du papillon pour revenir dans le passé et laisser Chloé mourir selon son souhait. « Et Max Caulfield ? Ne m'oublie pas… » Ce furent ses derniers mots adressés à Max qui eurent pour réponse : « Jamais… »

Ce fut dans ce tumulte de vent que les deux Maxine plus âgées apparurent, de loin elles virent les deux femmes s'embrasser, la plus jeune voulu accourir mais l'âgée l'empêcha. « On ne doit pas intervenir… Pas encore… » Max observa alors la scène, les larmes aux yeux, elle était bien plus sensible que sa version âgée et tous ses souvenirs remontaient d'un seul coup. Elle se vit disparaitre grâce à la photo et Chloé qui commençais à descendre le chemin en ayant aussi les larmes aux yeux. « Cette fois… C'est vraiment la fin… » Dit-elle à elle-même. A mi-chemin elle rencontra les deux Max.

« Qui êtes… Max ?! Mais tu viens de… Tu… As changé d'avis ? » Dit Chloé totalement perturbée. « Longue histoire. » Dit la version âgée alors que la plus jeune ne put se retenir de sauter au cou de Chloé pour l'embrasser passionnément. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça… » Dit la version âgée, les deux autres séparèrent leurs lèvres et dirent en cœur : « La ferme ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elles continuaient leur baiser, elle se rappelais combien elle avait été jeune et amoureuse aussi. Quand elles séparèrent finalement leurs lèvres, la discussion put enfin commencer.

« Tu m'explique alors Max ? Comment tu as pu partir à l'instant et m'attendre sur ce chemin ? Et… tu m'as l'air plus vieille… C'est quoi ce bordel ?» Max sourit bêtement. « J'ai… vingt-huit ans… » Chloé écarquilla les yeux. « Vingt… Attend… Tu es venue de dix ans dans le futur juste pour me rouler une pelle ?! » « Moi oui, mais je crois que Old-Max a une autre idée derrière la tête. » « Old-Ma… La clocharde qui vit derrière le Two Whales ? » « Sois gentille… ne m'insulte pas. » « Ne m'insulte… Bon on m'explique ce merdier ?! » Chloé était totalement déboussolée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et le fait de voir Max en version plus âgée, elle se permis même une petite remarque avant que les explications ne démarrent : « Au fait Max t'es canon. Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poitrine ? » « Chloé… » Old-Max ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les vannes bien placées de Chloé, elle avait même une pointe de nostalgie en les revoyant toutes les deux, elle se voyait à la même place que Max des années plus tôt. « Et dire que tout ça, est parti sur un défi ridicule un lendemain de bain de minuit… Bref… Oui je suis bien Max et non tu ne veux pas embrasser une vieille femme. » « Holà… Doucement… Tu peux me la refaire depuis le début ? » Old-Max commença alors à raconter son récit à Chloé qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait, elle eut par moment l'envie de la baffer pour avoir gâché sa vie, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle entendait quand elle disait de ne pas l'oublier, elle manqua aussi de décrocher lors de l'explication sur les indiens. « Donc en gros… T'es en train de me dire que tu as bouzillé ta vie à me pleurer et à trouver un moyen d'interrompre un putain de Cycle. Bravo Max… » Chloé était à la fois heureuse d'une telle preuve d'amour mais aussi énervée de savoir que Max va gâcher sa vie à cause d'elle. « Non, car ma véritable vie débute à peine. » Elle sourit en désignant la Maxine plus jeune. « Heu… Tu m'explique ? » Dit Max. « Et bien il est temps de révéler toute la vérité en effet. On a voyagé dans le temps car Chloé va récupérer tous les souvenirs de la semaine que vous avez vécu en se réveillant. Mais aussi car il nous faut une arme, et je sais qu'elle a toujours le pistolet de Nathan. » « Quoi ?! » Max était un peu énervée par son double. « Tu veux dire que TU vas te sacrifier ? Comme l'indien ? Et le Cycle ? C'était du vent ? » Max était à deux doigts d'exploser devant cette dernière phrase. « Non s'en était pas, j'ai appliqué le rituel shamanique modifié sur moi, quand je mourrais… Ses effets prendront place, je disparaitrais de toutes les réalités, tu regagneras ton corps de 2023 et Chloé le siens de 2013. Le Cycle prendra fin… En même temps que toute faculté de voyage dans le temps. » Max manqua de tomber à la renverse, elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait renoncer à son don, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit de cette manière, elle tourna en rond.

« Je hais les armes à feu… Et il est hors de question de Chloé tire… » « Vois-tu un autre moyen ? » « Non… Tu en pense quoi Chloé ? Ça te concerne aussi… » Max regardait Chloé attendant son avis sur la question. Cette dernière un peu prise au dépourvu regarda la jeune Max. « Et bien… Je veux vivre bien sur… Mais je ne sais pas… ça me parait trop beau pour être vrai… Et tu perdras toute possibilité de réparer si ça tourne mal… » Chloé pris le pistolet de Nathan dans sa veste et le tendit à Max. « Je sais que tu déteste ça… Mais je te laisse décider… Pour nous deux… » « Ça fait deux fois… »

Max soupira en regardant l'arme, elle n'aimait pas en avoir une dans les mains, encore moins celle responsable de la mort de Chloé. Elle la prit, pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle regarda Chloé. « Si je le fais… Je passerais dix ans sans me souvenir de mon choix ici… Tu devras me le raconter et me dire de parler à personne de mon don car je ne l'aurais plus… » « Je sais, et je saurais comment que tu es revenue ? » « Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte rapidement. » Max pris l'arme en main ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. « Le choix est tien Max, je ne peux pas l'imposer, je n'ai fait que préparer cet instant, comment il se termine dépend de toi. » Dit Old-Max qui était prête à endurer le choix quel qu'il soit. « Tu me demande de tuer quelqu'un… De me tuer en quelque sorte… Avec une arme que je hais… » Dit Max. « Je sais… Parfois le destin est cruel… Mais seule une mort… » « Peux acheter une vie… »

Max finit par lever l'arme, elle regarda Chloé sans braquer le pistolet, elle rabaissa l'arme et alla l'embrasser. « Pour encaisser l'attente… » Puis elle s'écarta et rassembla tout son courage pour tirer sur Old-Max. Quand la balle l'atteignit, la réalité devint blanche et disparut au même titre que la tempête et toutes les personnes présentes…


	7. Epilogue : Dix ans plus tard

Les anciens étudiants étaient rassemblés dans la cour de Blackwell, la fête de l'ancienne promotion battait son plein dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Maxine qui était heureuse senti soudain un malaise et alla s'adosser à un arbre, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était revenue deux semaines trop tôt. Par réflexe elle chercha Chloé du regard, ne la trouvant pas, elle eut avoir un regard triste, commençant à croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien, qu'elle avait tiré et tué son double plus âgé pour rien. Elle chercha à sentir ses capacités de voyage temporel mais elles avaient disparu, au moins cette partie avait fonctionnée, mais elle se sentait bien entubée sur le reste.

Puis traversant la foule, une tête aux cheveux bleus cherchais Max avant de la trouver à son arbre. « Et bah ! T'en fait une tête ! » « Chloé ! » Elle lui sauta au cou. « Hey c'est bon ! J'étais juste aux chiottes. La bière ça fait pisser. » Max l'embrassa passionnément et Chloé la fixa dans les yeux. « Toi tu viens juste de revenir… T'avais raison, je l'ai vite remarqué. » Max sourit en la fixant dans les yeux. « Avant que tu me raconte tout ce que j'ai loupé… J'ai une question… Une question importante. » « Bah pose là au lieu de me faire poireauter. » « Veux tu m'épouser ? » « Heu… Tu sais que dans l'Oregon… Et puis on les emmerde ! On vit dans le Massachussetts ! Pas qu'un peut que je veux ! » Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, laissant le voyage dans le temps derrière elles pour de bon, Max et Chloé étaient réunies pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Maxine appris de Chloé que finalement pas grand-chose avait changé, hormis que personne ne savait pour le voyage dans le temps et que Chloé tenait un bar rock a deux rues de la galerie de Max à Boston. Finalement, Max ne regretta plus ses choix fait avec le voyage dans le temps, elle garda toujours un peu de culpabilité d'avoir tué son double, mais elle comprit le sens de son sacrifice : elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour que la jeune Max ne gâche pas sienne.


End file.
